Hyung
by MyNameIsHuang
Summary: Kau adalah malaikat penjagaku, hyung. (It's HunHan ff! Angst untuk ch 2 ke atas)
1. Chapter 1

_-Hyung_

 _"_ _Kau tameng dalam hidupku_

 _Kau penyemangat terbaik dalam hidupku_

 _Kau bagai malaikat tanpa sayap untukku_

 _Tanpamu aku rapuh_

 _Kaulah tempat kucurahkan segala kegundahan hati_

 _Hyung.._

 _Terimakasih"_

 _Ini adalah kisah tentang orang favoritku di dunia._

 _Dia yang memiliki senyuman indah, nan menyejukkan._

 _Dia yang memiliki tatapan teduh, menenangkan._

 _Dia yang merupakan perpaduan aroma matahari dan kayu manis._

 _Dia yang tak pernah berkeluh kesah, meski seberat apapun cobaan melintang didepannya._

 _Dia yang mengajarkanku tentang sebuah kebahagiaan yang abadi._

 _Dia Oh Luhan.._

 _Malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku._

 _(*Inspired by Happily Ever After by Wina Effendi, dengan sedikit perubahan)_


	2. Chapter 2 ( Prolog )

Seperti biasa, malam hari kami duduk dengan sepotong kisah dari buku dongeng usang yang halamannya sudah mulai menguning. Kali ini, aku memilih buku pemberian Luhan _-hyung_ untuk kado ulang tahunku yang ke-enam; sebuah buku bersampul biru yang telah mendiami rak kayu disamping tempat tidurku selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, buku yang menjadi favoritku dan Luhan _-hyung._

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kastel yang megah, hiduplah seorang pangeran tampan yang angkuh. Ketika seorang nenek tua mengetuk gerbang kastelnya di tengah hujan deras, sang pangeran mengusirnya, tak mengizinkan sang nenek untuk berteduh meski sebentar saja,"

Meskipun telah mendengar kisah ini berkali-kali, aku tetap mencondongkan tubuhku kea rah Luhan-hyung seraya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Luhan-hyung berdeham untuk menjernihkan suaranya. "Ternyata nenek itu adalah seorang penyihir terkenal, ia pun mengutuk sang pangeran menjadi buruk rupa. Katanya, _hai pangeran sombong, hanya jika kau engkau menemukan seorang gadis yang tulus mencintaimu dalam rupamu yang buruk ini, maka kutukanku akan lepas._ Selama bertahun-tahun, sang pangeran hidup dalam kesendirian. Dia menolak untuk keluar, karena terlalu malu dengan rupanya. Hingga suatu hari, seorang pria tua yang kelelahan setelah berdagang tiba di depan istananya,"

Aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi aku sangat suka ketika Luhan-hyung menceritakan sebuah kisah dongeng padaku. Ekspresinya yang lucu dan intonasinya yang tepat, membuatku terhipnotis.

"Sang pria tua terkejut ketika menemukan sebuah pekarangan yang ditumbuhi begitu banyak mawar yang indah. Maka sebelum kembali, dia pun memetik setangkai mawar untuk diberikan kepada putrinya. Namanya.." Luhan-hyung menghentikan ceritanya ketika aku menarik lengan bajunya secara tiba-tiba.

"Namanya Luhan," ucapku yang membuat Luhan-hyung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sehunie tidak boleh begitu, nanti penulisnya marah kalau Sehun seenaknya mengganti ceritanya.." Sahut Luhan-hyung sambil mengelus surai cokelatku. Aku merengut mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun tidak mau mendengar ceritanya! Lebih baik Sehun tidur duluan saja!" Aku segera menarik selimut biru yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Melihatnya, Luhan hyung pun menghela napas, mengalah. "Baiklah,baiklah. Namanya adalah Luhan.." sahutnya yang membuatku tersenyum ceria kembali.

"Kalau begitu, boleh hyung lanjutkan ceritanya?" Tanya namja itu yang langsung kubalas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Baiklah." Luhan-hyung memulai.

"Pangeran pun membiarkan pria tua itu pergi, dengan syarat ia harus kembali sebagai tawanannya. Luhan yang mengetahui hal itu, akhirnya pergi ke istana untuk menggantikan Ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, ia tinggal bersama sang pangeran. Selama tinggal disana, sang Pangeran terus-menerus meminta Luhan untuk menikahinya, tetapi Luhan selalu menolak, sebab ia hanya menganggap pangeran sebagai teman.

Hingga suatu hari, sang Pangeran pun mengizinkan Luhan untuk pulang. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah murung Luhan yang merindukan sang Ayah. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia memberikan satu syarat; Luhan harus kembali dalam waktu satu minggu. Namun setelah itu, Luhan tak kunjung kembali. Sang Pangeran kembali merasa kesepian dan merasa sedih karena Luhan tak kembali menemuinya," Aku membalikkan halaman buku dongeng tersebut bergambar dengan tak sabar, menuju ke bagian selanjutnya.

"Ketika Luhan menggunakan cermin ajaib yang diberikan sang Pangeran, betapa terkejutnya Luhan melihat keadaan Pangeran yang sekarat. Ia segera kembali, menangisi sang Pangeran yang terkulai lemah, dan untuk kali pertama, Luhan mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai Pangeran.."

"..Dan juga Sehun.." Sambarku disela-sela Luhan-hyung bercerita. Namja itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Saat itu airmata Luhan jagtuh dan menyentuh tubuh sang Pangeran, kutukan pun terlepas. Si Pangeran buruk rupa kembali menjadi pangeran tampan yang selama ini diimpikan Luhan. Keduanya lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.." Kami berdua menuntaskan kisah itu sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Luhan-hyung menutup buku, aku menengadahkan kepalaku sambil mencari posisi nyaman di atas pangkuannya. "Hyung..memang bahagia selama-lamanya itu ada, ya?" Kedua mataku membulat ketika menanyakannya.

"Seperti di dongeng, maksudnya?"

"Iya. Memangnya hidup semudah itu ya, hyung?"

Luhan-hyung mengulum senyum mendengarnya. "Tidak juga, terkadang ada saja hal-hal yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Tapi hanya karena sebuah cerita tak berakhir bahagia, bukan berarti cerita itu tak bagus," Tangannya bergerak meraih tanganku kemudian meletakkannya di dada. "Kebahagiaan sebenarnya ada disini. Sesusah apapun hidup, ketika kau menikmatinya, maka kau akan merasa bahagia.."

"Maksudnya apa, hyung?"

Luhan-hyung lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kali ini ambigu. "Suatu hari nanti, Sehun pasti mengerti.."


End file.
